Five Nights at Freddy's: Consequences Never End
by Jonathan112
Summary: Consequences always get worse, even if you think you've cleaned up the mess they will always get worse from the first mistake made. Sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's: Mistakes lead to Consequences. Rated M for blood, gore, possible death and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well, here's the sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's: Mistakes lead to Consequences. Hope you enjoy.

Also, read the previous story to know what I own and DON'T own. If you want a disclaimer, here it is: I do _**NOT**_ own the _**ACTUAL**_ FNAF (Five Nights at Freddy's) franchise and this is a _**FAN-MADE** _ universe with _**FAN-MADE** _ versions of characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _Why should I care about going on? I did my job, I killed the killer of my friends, I was finally going to rest in peace after being stuck in the goddamn suit for thirty years, I was finally going to see my friends again, I was going to be at peace at last but no! These damn cybernetics that I agreed to have surgically implanted into my body prevented that! I watched as they got to go to afterlife while I was brought back into this cursed suit and was brought back to life! Life?! Bah! It's not life when you're a half-living corpse inside a animatronic corpse!_

 _Why should I do my job anymore? I quit being a security guard when they were murdered. I should have never came back. I should never have met them. I'm no friend. I'm no good guy. I'm a monster. This is my prison now and I'm going to be in it until the day it falls apart and I'm a corpse on the ground with buzzards digging at my flesh until only this cursed device that keeps my heart going is left!_

 _But...if I don't do my new job...what happens if someone carries on where Scary left off? Murdering more innocent children? Casting their souls into a horrid abyss like I am forced to suffer?! No! That's never going to happen again! If someone threatens a child at this new place, this new sanctuary for children...they will die. I'll make sure of it._

 _Tim died ten years ago when he freed his friends' souls. Now..._

 _there is only **Springtrap**!_

 _And if anyone threatens this place at all...there'll be hell to pay..._

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

This was short because...well, it's a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

Fredbear's Pizza Parlor; 2047...

Despite the name, the place was almost like Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria aside from all the hi-tech stuff. There were more animatronics, some of them made from recovered pieces of the old ones but with the matching animatronic in mind and there were even new ones, completely original designs in mind. The Marionette's mask actually found its owner again which stayed in the big blue box at the prize corner counter and only came out when someone fed tickets into the box and unlike what they thought it would do, it would actually give the kid what he or she wanted as a prize.

Golden Freddy was fixed up, his suit was bleached to get rid of the Limburger Cheese smell, and he was even upgraded to be more "modern" but he was still himself to the point that it was scary. He was given his own stage like before but this time, he had a partner...Springtrap.

Springtrap was nearly impossible to fix and in the end, the only thing they gave him was a suit fix and a moisture filtration system for his eyes. They noted that Springtrap would seem to get tired if he did more shows than he could handle which helped with the fact that Goldy could to multiple shows by himself and Springtrap would sometimes join in even in the middle of a show but Goldy seemed good with improvisation to the point that the workers at the Parlor just shrugged it off.

The only thing that they worried about was that at random points, Springtrap would leak blood from his lower jaw and neck but never a lot at once and it rarely happened. They were sure to clean up any blood but they could never open the suit or even remove it to the point that they just gave up.

One thing they noted though, and they found this out by doing a simulation with Springtrap, was that if a child was ever threatened...Springtrap would do anything to keep that child safe. One simulation even showed that Springtrap would push the child out of the way of a grenade while getting caught in the blast himself. They wondered why the animatronic was so protective of children but since they couldn't open the animatronic, they couldn't find out and just left it as an unanswered question.

* * *

A few of the workers are seen in one of the backrooms, working on an animatronic with limited success.

"Are you sure we got all the pieces?"

"Yeah. This animatronic is supposed to be like this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

After a few hours, they finish putting the animatronic together and they activate it and its green eye flickers to life before it looks around.

*Garbled static*

"Aw great. Its voice box is still broken!"

"Calm down. From the records, it seems like that's how it worked. Besides, it's a toy for toddlers anyway. We let them have fun with it besides, not like it feels anything."

*Garbled moan*

"Still...could upgrade it right? We've upgraded those other ones, why not do the same with this one?"

"Yeah, we could. Alright, cut its power."

A startled yelp is heard from the animatronic before its heads hit the table with a clang and the workers get to work on it. Within a couple hours, the animatronic has a glossy sheen to its metallic parts along with a light blue glow to it. Its green eyes open again and it snaps its jaws angrily at one of the workers who backs up quickly.

"Okay, I think that's a little odd."

"Yeah. Seems mad."

"*static*...am mad...*static*...morons!...*static*..." came the animatronic's enraged yell before it looked itself over and it narrowed its eyes before climbing onto the ceiling and leaving the room.

"Um...did we say it could leave?"

"No...ah, what could it hurt? It's closing hour."

* * *

Twenty Minutes After Closing...

Springtrap is seen looking at the main stage and the nearby remade Pirate Cove, his green eyes looking normal for the first time in years before he grabs the sides of his jawline and presses down on the spring-locks with enough force to lock them into place and his upper and lower jaw snap apart, earning a pained grunt from him as his face is revealed again for the first time in ten years, it still looking like it did the day he got trapped in the suit. His hair had gone from black with some grey to being almost completely white.

He slowly looked at the four remade animatronics and his eyes water naturally stragely before he unlocks the spring-locks and looks away.

"Ten years...ten years I've been here...trapped...in this shell...you kids got to finally be free and rest in peace...why am I being punished? I was trying to protect you that day not send you to your deaths...why am I forced to suffer? I miss you guys...these remakes aren't you guys...I'm being selfish wanting you kids back...I'm a monster...you don't need me..." muttered Springtrap to himself before Goldy appears next to him.

"Tim, stop beating yourself up." said Goldy.

"Leave me alone Goldy. I don't want to live anymore, I'm just doing my job to keep kids safe."

"You need to snap out of it. Would those four kids like to see you like this? And what about Mangle? She gave her life for you that day our plan failed. She may have been an animatronic but I doubt she would have wanted you beating yourself up for no reason."

"And what if I don't care?"

A white hand slaps Springtrap from the ceiling and he holds his face in shock as an angry Mangle lowers her head into view, her eyes narrowed angrily.

"Wait? You're in one piece again and online?" said Goldy before he did the math in his head and face-palmed, "Knew there was another familiar animatronic spirit around that horror attraction!"

Mangle leaves the area and Springtrap rubs his face.

"Since when can I feel pain from the suit?" muttered Springtrap as he rubbed the stinging cheek.

"Try to get out of this depression Tim. It's not like you."

Goldy leaves, leaving Tim alone before he heads towards the parts storage room and enters the room before sitting on the ground and sighing.

"You haven't see the last of me..." came a distorted, dark and rather dry sounding voice and Springtrap instantly gets up and looks around.

"Who's there?" said Springtrap, his nerves on edge.

"It's me..." said the voice before a badly burned figure pins Springtrap to the ground with unnatural strength.

Springtrap tries to break the figure's pin but with no success and the figure puts his fist through Springtrap's chest, earning a pained scream from him and Springtrap's breathing gets raspy as he feels the figure's burnt fingers wrap around his heart and things go dark when his heart is ripped from his chest...

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Don't let the ending fool you. This would be WAY too short if it had only two chapters!

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Springtrap shot awake, his breathing frantic and raspy as he holds his chest only to find that there's no hole, no pain, no nothing and he looks around quickly before he sighs and then notices that he fell asleep in the broom closet. He gets up unsteadily and uses the nearby wall as support before he exits the room and looks at the time on a nearby clock.

4AM

He grimaces before his eyes widen and he falls to the ground in pain as his sudden movement from waking had set something off in the suit and he feels like he's being crushed again. He notices blood dripping from the suit's joints and he gets up, trying to fight the pain, and he heads for Golden Freddy's area and after six pain racked minutes, he collapses in front of the stage and is unable to move, the pain unbearable. He is unable to even breath as the pain gets worse and worse and the fact that his lungs feel like they're being crushed by fifteen tons of pressure doesn't help either. All he can do is cough up blood which seems to get the gold bear's attention as he comes out from his storage area and notices Springtrap on the ground, in a pool of blood.

He teleports next to him and looks him over and notices that the suit is constricting him for some reason. Goldy picks up Springtrap with ease and heads to the basement of the place before he snaps his fingers and the music box can be heard playing and the Marionette walks into the basement.

Goldy sets Springtrap down on a table, finding that Springtrap can't even move from the pain aside from a occasional spasm from the pain.

"What happened?" said the Marionette looking Springtrap over.

"I...I think the suit's even worse than it was before. Let me see...oh yeah, it's definitely worse than I remember. It was unused for like...40 or so years before he used it to try to escape from my evil self all those years ago. They should have at least maintained the suit!" said Goldy, anger lacing his voice on the last comment.

"Can you help him?"

"I'm going to see what I can do but no promises. I fear he might be in eternal pain if I can't do anything. Go clean up the blood puddles upstairs."

"What am I? A janitor?"

"No, that's me." said a animatronic duck dressed up like a janitor and he heads upstairs to clean up the blood.

The Marionette rolls his eyes behind his mask and leaves the room as Goldy sets to trying to help Springtrap. Goldy grimaces when he's forced to rip open the suit and Tim's body is revealed and despite the years, he's in decent shape even the clothes he had are still rather intact.

"Wow..." muttered Goldy before he noticed that one of Tim's arms had decayed but the muscle tendons had attached to the animatronic "bone" when the actual arm had decayed. Goldy removes the head of the suit carefully to reveal Tim's face, the eternal smile still present but despite his eyes being wide open, it's clear they would normally be closed as his breathing is rather shallow.

"I need to get that suit fixed...wonder if I still remember how to do maintenance on it..." muttered Goldy before he shrugged and carefully set to work on fixing joints, wires and everything about the suit without removing Tim's body as its clear that despite him actually being alive, he is nothing more than a living corpse in an animatronic corpse. After a couple hours of painstaking work and some risk taking, Goldy closes the suit up and puts the head back over Tim's face and his breathing evens out and Goldy sighs.

"Goldy, we have a problem." said the Marionette walking into the room.

"What now?"

"The people who own this place found four certain "hearts"."

"What?!"

"They found four certain motor boxes."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, I am. And what's worse is that the people who made the old animatronics actually labeled the motor boxes with the animatronic's names so they wouldn't get confused should they get removed. In other words, they labeled which motor box belonged to which animatronic."

"We can't let them fix those motor boxes! What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning."

"Are you...*sighs*...great. Springtrap's in no condition to perform. I need to get this suit cleaned." muttered Goldy as he massaged his forehead before the Marionette hands him a spare. Goldy takes his spare suit and leaves the room before throwing his bloodied suit aside and comes out wearing the spare suit and he straightens his bow tie and hat.

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't get up too quickly." said Goldy leaving the room and the Marionette nods before he removes his mask and sits down nearby. The Marionette notices that Springtrap's breathing sounds like he's asleep but he keeps a careful eye on him.

* * *

Springtrap finds himself lying on a white floor before he notices that he's no longer smiling like a creep but he still has the eye scar. He slowly gets up to notice that he's no longer in the Springtrap suit either. Looking around, he sees the four animatronics that the kids were trapped in for all those years in front of him and he tilts his head in confusion before he continues to look around.

"Why am I back here?" asked Tim to himself, his voice echoing despite how quiet he had been.

He watches as four repaired motor boxes are placed in the animatronics and they come online but they look at their hands in confusion before the room begins to turn dark until its impossible to see a foot in front of his own face. His white hair stands on edge when he hears evil laughter fill the air and yellow eyes are seen before a big black wolf tackles him and is snapping at his face with its tooth-filled maw.

He notices that despite it being a wolf, it's an animatronic wolf. A microphone bashes the wolf in the face, sending it flying away and the four animatronics help him up. He looks around in confusion before he sees a dog animatronic fighting the wolf animatronic only for the dog to get its costume ripped apart and its voice box broken.

Tim holds his head as it begins to hurt like a headache does.

He hears heavy footsteps and sees the Marionette standing over him without his mask and parts of his costume is ripped, revealing red fur.

"Wake up." says the Marionette putting a claw on Tim's head.

* * *

Springtrap's eyes shoot open and he slowly looks around before he notices that the Marionette is asleep in front of him on a nearby bench. Wait...since when does an animatronic sleep? He then notices that red fur is beginning to show through on the Marionette's costume and he slowly gets up, finding his joints rather stiff but he ignores it and shakes the Marionette who snorts awake before noticing his showing fur and he puts his mask back on and the fur disappears.

"What's with the fur?" said Springtrap quizzically.

"None of your business." snaps the Marionette defensively before he gets up and begins leaving the room, "Way to sleep for half the day Tim."

Springtrap checks the time and curses under his breath as it's four in the afternoon.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Confused on why the Marionette has red fur? Heh heh...I'm beginning to reveal which character of mine becomes the Marionette. Read my other stories to get clues too.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Two Days Later...

Springtrap is seen walking around the remodeled Pirate Cove and noticed that over the course of two days, the four animatronics that used to contain the souls of the four kids had been moved and were replaced with newer versions, confusing him. He notices that a dog animatronic is currently "sleeping" in a pirate-themed doghouse near the cove. The dog has brown fur, floppy ears and a generally kid friendly design with a pirate-themed costume for it nearby. Apparently, this animatronic is more advanced than he knows as usually the costume is already on the animatronic but he ignores it and walks up to the doghouse and looks at the dog, tilting his head to the side.

The dog's green eyes open and he sits up.

"Hello! My name is Salty the Sea Dog! I'm a new addition to Pirate Cove! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" said the dog in a rather quick yet friendly tone of voice, that strangely sounds very human and not robotic.

"Um...my name's Springtrap..." said Springtrap confused as to how human the dog sounded. He's used to Goldy sounding and acting human but a dog animatronic sounding human and acting like a real dog? Either he's dreaming or he's gone insane. Given the smile underneath his Springtrap head, most would go with the insane idea.

"Nice to meet you! Are you one of the older models that's going to be put into the new horror themed section of the place?"

"Horror section?"

"You didn't know? The four originals were relocated to that section of the Parlor. Something about being more for those who want a good scare. I don't like scaring people. I want to make them laugh! I don't know why they would do that, those four seemed like nice animatronics."

"You have no idea..." muttered Springtrap under his breath.

"I can show you some of the new gang if you want."

"Actually...that might help..." said Springtrap thinking it over and the dog jumps to his feet with surprising speed.

"Alright! Follow me!" said the dog running ahead and Springtrap slowly follows.

After a bit, the Salty leads Springtrap to the remodeled backstage area where three animatronics are seen working on themselves or just sitting around. There's a badger wearing blue suspenders and a straw hat with grey eyes, a skunk wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans with orange eyes and a black wolf with blue eyes wearing attire similar to Crocodile Dundee (1).

"Okay! Let me introduce you to Sammy the Badger, Billy the Skunk and Don the Wolf!" said Salty pointing to the three in order.

"Hello!" said Sammy tipping his hat.

"Pull my finger!" said Billy extending a finger.

"Don't pull it mate." said Don in a Australian accent while trying to stifle a chuckle.

"How come nobody pulls my finger?" said Billy crossing his arms and pouting.

"Maybe because you're a skunk?" said Sammy.

"So?!"

"Just drop it mate." said Don rolling his eyes.

"Sammy, Billy, Don meet Springtrap!" said Salty pointing to Springtrap.

"Um..." said Springtrap, too shocked at how human they acted.

"Oi! Cat got yer tongue mate?" joked Don snickering.

"Uh..."

"I think you're right! A cat does have his tongue!" said Sammy laughing.

"I'm...I'm gonna go talk to Goldy. Nice...nice meeting you all." said Springtrap edging away from them.

When he's gone, Billy shoves Don back.

"Nice going Don! You scared him off!"

"Me?! What'd I bloody do?!" yelled Don.

"You look like some kind of hunter AND you're a wolf! Hunters and wolves hunt rabbits! Plus your accent doesn't help!"

"Oh like it's me fault I sound Australian! At least I don't look like some bloody backwoods hillbilly!"

"At least I don't look mean!"

"At least I ain't a bloody skunk!"

"Oh that does it!"

"Alright, alright! Break it up you two! You're all part of the same area, get along! Besides, I think we overwhelmed him." said Salty getting between the two.

"What do ya mean mate?" said Don raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"I talked with that Golden Freddy fellow earlier. Springtrap's real name is Tim. He's a person trapped in a suit and I think we're too human for him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sammy.

"I mean look at us! Don and Billy started arguing after he left and I scratch my ears like a dog plus our movement isn't stiff like a robot's."

"We are a bit too human aren't we?" said Billy pulling on his shirt a bit.

"Yeah. Springtrap's used to only Golden and that creepy Marionette fellow being human-like. I think we're too much for him."

"Then he's going to hate meeting the replacements for those four that got sent to the horror section of the Parlor." said Sammy.

"Yeah. Any of ya fellows notice how he looked at me though when he first saw me?" said Don thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes...they kind of looked like they had seen me before..."

"Ah, you're paranoid Don."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! Your routine is to wrestle with Suzie the Alligator and WIN every time! I've seen that look in your eyes when it looks like she might surprise you with a sneak attack."

"Oh shut up Billy."

"~Don and Suzie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-~"

Billy gets smacked on the head by Don's machete which is just a prop and the skunk holds his head.

"Ow!"

"I said to shut yer trap Billy. That was me being nice about it. Don't make me get mean."

"WHAT'S MEAN IF THAT WAS NICE?!"

"BREAK IT UP ALREADY!" yelled Salty pulling on his ears before he slams the two's heads together causing their eyes to spin around dizzily as their heads ring.

"Ow..." say Don and Billy at the same time before they pass out and Salty sighs and shakes his head.

* * *

Springtrap sits against the wall near Goldy's stage and sighs.

"A bit too much for you aren't they?" said Goldy appearing next to Springtrap.

"Yeah. I'm used to only two animatronics being human-like..."

"Well...I'm not sure the Marionette's an animatronic."

"What makes you say that?"

"He just appeared one day and the staff built that jack-in-the-box for him and he created the music box I think. He was always strange but he kind of seemed sickly when he first came here...anyway...what did you think of Salty and the other three?"

"Salty seemed nice, they all did actually. Even that scary-looking wolf is rather nice."

"Ah Don. He looks mean but he's a nice guy."

"Any other new animatronics lately?"

"Um...yeah...remember how the staff relocated the animatronics that used to contain the kids' souls?"

"How could I forget? It's my fault they got put in them in the first place."

"Well...they made replacements for them since they were relocated to the horror section."

"WHAT?!"

"Easy Springtrap, easy."

"Why should I? Why would they make replacements?! Why would they even go with a horror section?! I burned the last horror attraction to the ground, what's to say I won't do the same here?!"

"Because last time, it was to bring a killer to justice. Do you really want to burn a place to the ground for no reason?"

"No...no I don't...I'm just...angered that they would do that..."

"Get some rest. You're tired, I can tell."

"How?"

"Your eyes are droopy."

Springtrap sighs and heads to the backstage area as Mangle lowers herself into view.

"What is it Mangle?" said Goldy turning towards the mangled animatronic fox.

*Garbled static*

"What? A worker stayed behind and got the motor boxes fixed?! Tell the Marionette, we need to stop him!" said Goldy before he teleported away and Mangle sighs before heading off to find the Marionette.

Goldy appears near the room where the worker is seen near the four animatronics and four repaired motor boxes are seen on a nearby table. The four animatronics have been opened up and the worker is seen removing the motor boxes they used to make sure the animatronics worked. Goldy thinks quickly before he does his laugh which is deeper version of Freddy's laugh causing the worker to look around.

Goldy throws his voice so it sounds like he's outside the room and the worker heads out there and Goldy moves over to the tables and looks at the repaired motor boxes.

"They really fixed those up..." muttered Goldy before he reached for one only for the worker to walk back in shaking his head.

"I need to lay off the caffeine at night." muttered the worker to himself before he noticed Goldy and the gold bear quickly teleports away but left the motor boxes behind. The worker rubs his eyes before blinking and shrugging. He goes back to work and picks up the motor box with Freddy Fazbear's name on it and places it in the rightful animatronic's chest. He begins connecting wires to it and after a bit, he closes the animatronic's chest and sets to work on Bonnie next.

"Shit!" cursed Goldy under his breath as he watched before the music box begins playing.

The worker ignores it and the Marionette rises up behind the worker without him knowing before the Marionette taps him on the shoulder and the guy turns around.

"Boo." says the Marionette and after a few seconds, the Marionette is hit in the face with a crowbar and is beaten senseless by the worker for a good five minutes. After the five minutes are over, the crowbar is tossed aside and the worker goes back to work as the Marionette slowly drags himself out of the room, his mask cracked and parts of his costume is ripped, showing red fur.

"I'm going to kill that guy." muttered the Marionette as he left the room and Goldy face-palms as Bonnie is finished with the motor box replacement and Chica is next.

Radio static fills the room before Mangle lowers herself in front of the guard yet he ignores her and she tries to get his attention in various ways before slapping him with a foot only to get tazed and she plummets to the ground, electricity arcing off her servos. Goldy's mouth drops before his eyes narrow as Chica is finished and Foxy is now being worked on. Goldy teleports behind the guy and grabs him, putting him into a Half-Nelson/chokehold.

Goldy is thrown off guard when the guy breaks his hold and throws him across the room, dazing the golden bear long enough for the worker to finish working Foxy before he closes him up and walks out of the room.

"Dumb animatronics." muttered the worker before he's grabbed by black tentacles and pulled into a side room, hidden from the staff, and the Marionette jams him into a super tiny jack-in-the-box.

"I did say I'd kill him. Nobody beats me senseless like that." snarled the Marionette before he tosses the box into the nearby furnace and leaves the room. A few minutes later, the janitor duck enters and begins cleaning up any blood left behind.

Goldy gets up and looks at the four offline animatronics and notices that they haven't come online yet.

"Must need some time before they come online. Great. Why was the guy so intent on finishing them anyway? Great." muttered Goldy as he walked out of the room before he came back and picked up the spazzing Mangle and walked out of the room. He is unaware of a shadowy figure watching the four. The figure has yellows eyes.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) If you DON'T know who that is, look it up. It's an old movie and frankly...that attire is kind of scary looking.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

Chapter 5

Next Day; Pirate Cove...

[Irish Rovers- Drunken Sailor]

Salty is seen juggling cannonballs as kids watch entranced before he drops one on his foot and hopes around, holding his foot in pain before he slips on a cannonball and lands headfirst into a cannon.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" came Salty's muffled voice from the cannon and the kids laugh before one pulls the ripcord on the cannon and Salty is blasted out along with confetti and he crashes into the pirate ship which "sinks" and the kids are laughing their heads off as Salty stumbles back into view covered in soot and splintered timbers.

"Ye little landlubbers be in big trouble...as soon as me sight straightens...there be more than I remember of ye little lubbers..." said Salty before he fell onto his back and he looked dazed beyond recovery.

"Did we hurt the sea dog?" said one of the kids looking over Salty before he got a big slobbery tongue over his face.

"GOTCHA!" laughed Salty as he got up and the kid who got licked is trying to get the gooey saliva off his face and the kids laugh at him.

"It's not funny!" said the kid, crossing his arms and pouting before Salty licks every kid across the face, covering them in gooey saliva and they groan in disgust before they burst out laughing at how they look.

"Don't fire me from a cannon next time lads and lasses." said Salty sternly before a kid throw a big glob of saliva in his face and he groans as he tries to get the sticky goop out of his fur, "This stuff never comes out easy!"

The kids laugh and Salty pouts.

[End Song]

A gunshot rings out and the kids jump into Salty's arms in surprise and in another animatronic stage area, a large alligator animatronic is seen holding her chest and overdramatically dying before she flops into the water of the stage and floats there while Don unloads his double-barreled shotgun of the now-empty shells.

"Take that ya bloody gator!" said Don before he holstered the shotgun and walked away from the "dead" gator.

The kids around that stage are laughing their heads off because of how dramatic Suzie the Alligator can be. One time, Don "killed" her with a needle and she moaned and groaned for nearly fifteen minutes before she flopped into the water.

Suzie's design is basically a alligator but is at least twice the size of Don to the point that she has a hard time moving outside of their stage. She has huge claws but they're retractable, her teeth are actual alligator teeth and if one didn't know her, would think that she was an actual alligator. Heck, when the owners of Freddy's Pizza Parlor revealed her, Animal Control was called in due to how realistic she seemed!

Despite her realistic appearance, she was a really gentle animatronic outside of the shows that she and Don did, where she...was unfortunately, the villain who would always try to eat Don, Sammy and/or Billy but would always "die" by the hands of Don in some way or another. Outside of the shows, the kids would swarm her and generally, they would sometimes use her as a swing with her arms but they generally seemed to like her scaly skin.

Her eyes were a tranquil bronze color but she rarely talked. Some think that she doesn't have a voice box but she's actually quite quiet except when she's being dramatic.

Kids always found her overdramatic "deaths" to be hilarious because of how she did them, no act was the same when she "died". Even when a previous "death" was reused, her act would be nothing like that "death's" previous act.

Of course, of the four outdoorsmen-like animatronics, everyone dreaded Billy the Skunk's joke. If someone pulled his finger, which hasn't happened YET, he would fart and fill the room with a foul smell that would result in the place being closed down for weeks while they tried to clean up the stench. Of course, not even the staff knew why they made a skunk animatronic so real but they figured that they may have made a poor decision there. Billy would always be disappointed that nobody would pull his finger but never gave up that sooner or later someone might fall for it.

Sammy would make sure that nobody pulled Billy's finger because well...it was kind of his job he supposed. Don certainly wouldn't stop anyone from pulling Billy's finger. Why? Don always said that a skunk should "pass gas" to avoid exploding. Of course, Sammy knew better but Billy didn't. It was like Billy looked up to Don but Sammy couldn't figure out why. Despite the wolf's appearance, he was a nice guy but it seemed off like the wolf was hiding something.

The fact that the staff gave him a REAL SHOTGUN, set him on edge. Seriously! Who uses a REAL SHOTGUN in a kids' restaurant?! Of course, the staff made specially designed shells that only fired smoke from the barrels. They labeled the shells with a large black "S" on them to distinguish them from real shotgun shells. Luckily, or as far as the animatronics knew, the place didn't have real shotgun ammo available...

but one being does...

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

If you're wondering how a dog animatronic has slobber...they made the animatronics insanely life-like to the point that they seem more like living beings than robots if the previous chapter didn't explain that enough.

Also, sorry if this chapter seems short.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Nothing new aside from that I own Don the Wolf and Suzie the Alligator. Salty, Sammy and Billy belong to me and a friend.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Next Night; Horror Section...

[Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer version- London Bridge is Falling Down]

Freddy's blue eyes slowly flicker open and he slowly gets up and slowly looks around. He seems like he's in a sleep-induced daze due to his moments being stiff and slow. He gets off the table and falls to one knee before recovering and slowly standing up, having a hard time balancing. He shakes his head to try to clear it before the Marionette appears in front of him and points towards the exit of the horror section at the end of the hall before disappearing in a odd distortion of the world.

Freddy slowly heads towards the exit, his feet actually dragging across the ground as he walks. Halfway down the hall, he slowly turns his head to see a black, shadowy figure with yellow eyes glaring at him. He slowly notices the figure has long black claws. Freddy tilts his head slowly and blinks, finding the figure closer than before and his vision begins to clear before he blinks again and the figure is even closer.

Freddy also notices that the figure has long hair hiding half its face but he shrugs it off as he gets ready to defend himself. He blinks and expects the figure to be in front of him but instead, he feels the figure's claws wrap around his throat choking him. He grabs the figure by the neck as well but the figure doesn't react as he tightens his grip. Freddy keeps fighting the figure before he hears the click of a gun and a gunshot goes off, turning his vision black.

"You can't win this time..."

[End Song]

* * *

Freddy's eyes shoot open and he sits up holding his head with one hand before his non-covered eye shoots open and he slowly looks at his big brown hand before he pinches himself and yelps in pain, realizing its not a dream.

"Wait...since when can a animatronic feel pain?" muttered Freddy to himself before he hears heavy footsteps coming closer and he gets ready to fight. He relaxes when he sees a blue-eyed Golden Freddy walk into view.

"Finally awake huh?" said Goldy jokingly and Freddy nods slowly, "Follow me."

Freddy slowly gets up and follows Goldy out of the room into a wide open room inside the horror section of the place and Chica, Bonnie and Foxy are already there, all of them having worry etched onto their faces.

"I bet you're all wondering how you're in the animatronic suits again I take it?" said Goldy solemnly.

"You bet I want to know! We finally got to rest in peace after our killer was finally brought to justice and we lost our best friend! How would you feel suddenly waking up to being an animatronic again?!" yelled Bonnie grabbing Goldy by his bow tie, unintentionally choking him.

"Release my bow tie..." strained Goldy and Bonnie releases him quickly.

"Sorry...I just...just need to calm down."

"How are we like this again?" said Chica, looking at her hands in shock.

"I'm not sure entirely myself but...I think your souls may have become bound to the suits via the motor boxes." said Goldy rubbing his neck.

"But we destroyed them." said Foxy.

"Yes but...the staff here fixed them and put them back into you."

"So...we're trapped in these suits again?" said Freddy and Goldy nods.

Freddy slams his hand against a nearby wall, causing a flamethrower to pop out of his wrist and he looks at it in shock before he accidentally sets it off, missing everyone...except Chica's hair and she begins screaming before Bonnie grabs a nearby fire extinguisher and quickly put it out and she sighed in relief. Freddy's flamethrower goes back into his wrist, his eyes wide in shock.

"SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE A FLAMETHROWER?!" yelled Freddy in shock.

"I think there's something more to this place than meets the eye." muttered Goldy to himself as he looked at a nearby deactivated camera skeptically before he turned to the panicking Freddy, "Calm down Freddy."

"Alright, alright. What did they do to these suits?" said Freddy looking at his wrist before the flamethrower popped out again and he looked at it, noticing that its fuel seemed to be...off.

"I don't know. Heck, I don't even know what they did to my suit and Endoskeleton. The only one they haven't messed with is Tim's suit because well...he's a living corpse inside a animatronic corpse." said Goldy before he noticed the four shocked gazes at him, "What?"

"Tim's...alive?" said Foxy in shock.

"Yeah...although I think he's depressed..."

"What do you mean?" said Chica tilting her head.

"One minute he'll act like himself, the next he acts like he doesn't care about living."

"He's...he's that bad?" said Bonnie remembering how their friend always seemed to be in a good mood when he worked at the old restaurant and helped them out with stuff, like acquiring tickets.

"Can we see him?" said Freddy.

"I'm not sure how he'd react. My idea is that he might deny you being...well...you kids stuck in the suits again." said Goldy knowing how Springtrap seemed to be certain times, one minute he'd be trying to see the bright side of things, the next he'd be depressed and act like it wasn't worth going on.

"We can try though." said Foxy lifting up his eye-patch to reveal his black eye with a red pupil and Goldy shivers at the sight, "Yeah, this eye was weird but it certainly helped against the evil you."

"Until you gave up." said Bonnie and Freddy whacks him upside the head.

"Come on guys, don't fight." said Chica getting between the two and the two nod.

"Can we leave this section of the place? I hate it. It reminds me of the horror attraction..." said Foxy putting his eye-patch back down over his eye.

"Yeah. You'll find him near my stage or in the broom closet. Also, don't sneak up on him, the suit's twitchy. One bad move and he'll be in pain again." said Goldy.

"Again?" said Freddy raising an eyebrow.

"I think it tightened on him when he shot awake one night."

"Alright, we'll try not to sneak up on him." said Freddy and the four head off to find Springtrap.

As they near the exit of the horror section, Freddy looks down a nearby corridor to see a glimpse of a shadowy figure disappear from sight. He shrugs it off and keeps walking.

* * *

After getting lost a few times because of how big the place is and well...not having any knowledge of the place and having to check the entrance map more than once, they finally arrive at Goldy's stage and find Springtrap sleeping against a nearby wall, eyes closed. They slowly walk towards him before Freddy carefully shakes him. Springtrap's eyes slowly open before he looks up and the four wave at him.

"Now what?" said Springtrap getting up slowly before Freddy pokes HIM in the nose.

"Tag!" says Freddy before he teleports away, his laughter echoing throughout the building and Springtrap's eyes are wide before Chica and Bonnie quickly leave.

"What?" said Springtrap in surprise before Foxy waves and quickly runs off, catching Springtrap off guard and he blinks dumbly before Foxy pops back around a corner.

"You coming or are you too much of a grump now Tim?" said Foxy before he ran off and Springtrap suddenly saw Luke running away instead of Foxy and he shakes his head before slowly following after Foxy. Springtrap looks around after turning the corner only to see nothing but the place's furniture and other stuff belonging to the place in the room.

He slowly looks around as he walks into the room before he hears a clattering noise and Foxy jumps out from behind a sign and quickly runs out of the room. Springtrap narrows his eyes before he follows after the fox animatronic again but again, he's nowhere to be seen. He hears Freddy's laugh before he gets his nose honked by the bear animatronic and Freddy disappears again.

Springtrap looks around before he spots two purple ears sticking out of the top of an Aquarium and he looks closely and Bonnie smiles sheepishly as he tries to stay hidden in the water before Springtrap grabs him by the ears and pulls him out of the fish tank. Bonnie points behind him and Springtrap looks only to see nothing. When he turns back, Bonnie escaped his grasp and he frowns behind the mask.

He looks around before a frying pan is slammed onto his head and the pan is hit with a metal spoon, causing his head to vibrate from the noise and he holds his head in pain, trying to get it to stop vibrating. He looks around in anger quickly, noticing that the suit seemed looser than it did before Goldy fixed it.

"Alright, you four are going to be in trouble when I get my hands on you." said Springtrap angrily as he looked around slowly, keeping on high alert for any of the four trying to sneak up on him.

"You have to catch us first!" came the foursome's reply at the same time from almost every direction and Springtrap rolled his eyes as he continues his search.

After a couple minutes of a game of hide 'n' seek with the four constantly moving whenever he came close to finding them, Springtrap's eyes are twitching and he pulls on his ears.

"YOU FOUR ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" yelled Springtrap and the four appear in front of him.

"Guess who?" said Freddy before he pulled out a feather and began tickling Springtrap and he began laughing.

"No! I don't want that! Stop! Ha hah ha hah ha! Stop! How am I ticklish?! Ha hah ha hah ha! Quite it!" laughed Springtrap as the other three joined in on tickling Springtrap with feathers until the golden bunny animatronic was on the ground, crying tears of laughter, "STOP IT! HA HAH HA HAH HA! THE SUIT'S GOING TO CRUSH ME MORE! HA HAH HA HAH HA! I SAID STOP IT! HA HAH HA HAH!"

Springtrap's upper and lower jaws snap open as he laughs, revealing his human face inside it and he keeps laughing as the four continue to tickle him before they stop and Springtrap begins crawling away from the four, trying to catch his breath between fading laughing fits until he catches his breath and he stands up slowly and the four wait as Springtrap slowly closes the jaws of the suit.

" You four, are in so much trouble!" said Springtrap lunging at them, noticing that the suit had actually loosened even more for some reason instead of constricting. The five get into a wrestling match and Springtrap gets pinned by the four and he grumbles under his breath as the four sit on his back.

"You've lost your edge!" teased Foxy poking Springtrap in the nose and Springtrap throws them off, catching them off guard and they land on their backs.

"Since when do animatronics act like kids?!" said Springtrap glaring at them before they stand up and open up their chests before a brown, purple, yellow and red soul come out of the four and the souls look at him.

"Don't you remember us?" said Freddy after the souls went back into them and Springtrap's eyes widen.

"Wait..." said Springtrap before the world flashes back to when he was a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the four before him are kids again, "You little rats!"

Springtrap grabs the four into a bone-breaking hug and their eyes bulge out of their sockets as he hugs them.

"Eyes...going to blow out of suit..." strained Freddy before Springtrap lets them go.

"Sorry..." said Springtrap rubbing his neck.

"Why are you depressed?" said Chica.

"Because...I'm cursed to be in this suit forever..." said Springtrap looking at his hands.

"Well...we're going to be with you for awhile. Someone put the motor boxes we crushed all those years ago back into these remade models and...we're back." said Freddy smiling sheepishly.

"At least I won't be alone." said Springtrap leaning forward and wrapping three of them in a hug and Foxy jumps onto his back and Springtrap grunts as Foxy pushes down on his head with his non-hook hand. The four laugh and Goldy is seen in the shadows and he smiles at the scene before a ghostly brightly colored golden animatronic bunny appears near him, the bunny holding an electric guitar in one hand. His eyes are teal in color and he gives Goldy a thumbs-up before vanishing and Goldy sighs.

Across the hall though, a shadowy figure is seen with Don's shotgun and two shells with crudely carved "S"s into them...

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Wondering on how some of this stuff works? Like Tim/Springtrap being able to support Foxy? Well, Tim got cybernetic implants (read the previous story) and then add the fact that his limbs are probably reinforced by the animatronic "bones" of the Spring-Bonnie suit...that's insanely strong and then add the fact that Tim was tall enough to actually wear Goldy's suit (again, read the previous story to this one). Here is the height on the four going by animatronic bodies: Springtrap, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Springtrap is the tallest of the five and Foxy is the shortest.

There's also the fact that these models were made with a light-weight metal alloy and then the year is 2047...

Only _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ criticism is accepted which means be _**helpful**_ , not _**destructive**_.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Next Day...

Don is seen looking over his shotgun as it wasn't in his usual spot when he went to get it today. He checked its ammunition and despite the bad feeling he got, everything seemed in order and he shrugged it off and holstered it on his back and got ready to do his show.

Little did he know that things would quickly fall apart for him.

When his show finally started, everything was going like it usually did, Suzie would attack, he would defend the skunk and badger but when he decided to use his shotgun this time...he was thrown onto his back from the force of the recoil and Suzie was blown in half. He slowly got up, dazed from the recoil before his eyes widen upon seeing Suzie blown in half, her internal gears and parts scattered across the floor. Her bronze eyes flicker before they turn grey in color and her heads goes limp, falling to the side.

Don gets up slowly before he looks at the lingering smoke on his shotgun and quickly tosses it to the ground in shock. He then looks out towards the audience and no families are in the restaurant anymore and he holds his head in shock.

"What did you do?!" yelled Billy in anger grabbing Don by his collar.

"I...I...I don't...I didn't..." stammered Don in shock, too stunned to say anything before Billy throws him to the ground and storms off, Sammy waits for a second before leaving as well, leaving Don alone.

The restaurant is quickly closed down and Don is thrown into storage until the owners figure out what happened and Suzie's pieces are collected but thrown into a garbage bin in one of the back rooms. For nearly six weeks, Don is left in the storage room, his mind going over what happened that day for those six weeks before it dawned on him. He pulled out one of the smoke shells he always carried with him before walking over to the shotgun that had been discarded with him and removed one of the shells and looked them over.

The shells looked identical in every way until he looked at the "S"s marking them. The Smoke shell had a perfectly drawn "S" on it while the other had a crudely carved in "S" and his eyes narrowed before he stood up angrily.

"Some bloody wanker framed me!" snarled Don before he began sparking wildly, one of his eyes turning yellow as he sparks and he slowly turns around to see a shadowy figure with yellow eyes holding onto his shoulders from behind.

"I did..." said the figure smiling, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Get out of me mind!" yelled Don trying to grab the figure with his arms only for his hands to pass through the figure harmlessly.

"You can't..."

Don shuts down and hits the ground with a thud, the figure now gone.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Marionette is seen playing with a large black dragon with blue lightning arcing off it, the dragon appearing to actually be alive. The Marionette is throwing a small bone for the dragon and it fetches it and brings it back and the Marionette gently takes it before he turns around and the dragon growls sensing danger before the Marionette causes the dragon to disappear in a distortion of reality as Don slowly walks into view.

"Remember me?" said Don in a voice not his own and the Marionette brings out his claws only to get his mask knocked clean off his face in a second by a flying kick and the Marionette stumbles back, holding his face before he removes his hand and half his face is hidden by shadows of the room but both his eyes are visible and they glow brightly in anger before he disappears and reappears above Don and brings a foot down on the wolf only to miss and put a decent-sized crack in the floor before getting punched in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood and saliva.

The Marionette stumbles back before he shakes his head clear only to receive a haymaker to the face sending him flying back into a wall, breaking through it and staying half buried in the wall. Don walks up to him and grabs him by the neck and points his shotgun at his face before the Marionette's eyes shoot open and his claws arc with green electricity before he puts them into Don and yanks the figure out of him.

"What the-?!" yelled the figure in anger and shock as he glared at the Marionette before its eyes glow even brighter and the two disappear, leaving a deactivated Don standing there.

* * *

The figure hits solid ground and grunts in pain before he finds the Marionette's claws wrapped around his throat and lifting him off the ground.

"You interrupted the game me and my friend were playing...I'm going to make you suffer..." said the Marionette before his left eye changed into a red eye with yellow swirls in it and throws the figure to the ground and points to a sign in the distance. The figure looks around and notices that they're in a hellish world but he also sees two dragons in the distance, one is a dark purple with demonic yellow eyes and an amused smile on his lips as he watches from a perch on a rocky cliff. The other one is the big black dragon with blue lightning arcing off it and glowing blue eyes that also seem to arc with the blue electricity.

"Make it to that sign before I catch you, you're free to go...fail...you don't want to know..." said the Marionette before he placed a record player in front of the figure, "You have until this song ends..."

The Marionette disappears as the record begins playing...

(1) [Jonny T- Hide and Seek]

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Oh don't worry...things are only going to get worse.

Also, I'm still revealing more on my OC that becomes the Marionette in my universe. Read my other stories to get more info too, they're always connected in some way or another...unless they're not connected, some aren't. Also...don't think Don's free because the figure was removed from him...or was he removed?

(1)Not the song played by the record, the listed song is background music. I do _**NOT**_ own that song.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

[Jonny T- Hide and Seek]

The game of "run to the sign post" had quickly turned into a game of hide 'n' seek for the figure as the Marionette had suddenly changed his mind and the figure had found himself running through a maze with the dark purple dragon watching him from above on a rocky overhang. The dragon chuckling darkly as he watches.

"What's so funny?!" snapped the figure at the dragon angrily as he found himself in yet another dead end.

"Oh nothing. I just enjoy watching him play with his victims in these cruel games." said the dragon, his voice dark and distorted, "Be thankful he didn't sic his friend on you."

Feral growling is heard closing in on the figure.

"Never mind. Ha hah ha hah...better that running before he gets you."

The figure takes off running down a corridor before he finds himself hitting the ground and skidding to a halt in front of the Marionette who grabs him by the neck and lifts him off the ground.

"You lose." said the Marionette rearing his claws back and the figure struggles in his grasp before punching him in the chest, which goes through his skin. The Marionette's eyes widen before he coughs up blood and the hellish world slowly fades to reveal Don's fist had gone through the Marionette's chest. Don's eyes are still yellow.

[End Song]

"You...haven't seen the last...of me..." wheezed the Marionette before he disappeared in red-black flames, his eyes lingering before a demonic version of a fox/dragon doll lunges at Don but it quickly fades, leaving the possessed Don alone with the Marionette's mask on the ground.

Don falls to the ground with a loud thud and the figure leaves the body, holding his throat.

"Holy shit that guy was nuts! No wonder that thing freaked me out as a kid!" said the figure before he took a quick look around, making sure that none of the other animatronics or the new night guard has seen him do any of the stuff he had before going back into Don and he slowly gets up before his eyes flicker to blue with a barely noticeable yellow tint.

"Gonna teach this lousy night guard a lesson about not keeping an eye on the place." muttered the possessed Don as he walked towards the security office.

In the security office, a lady with dark purple hair is seen watching the security cameras with a bored expression on her face. Her red eyes watching the monitors with a bored glint.

"Why did you take this job? Because it was the only thing available. Oh, good excuse. Just shut up." said the night guard, her voice changing to that of a male's before changing back to hers' two time each, signifying a "split-personality".

She sighs in boredom before hearing heavy footsteps coming towards the office and she grabs a nearby wooden staff, expertly carved and standing up. She is taken off guard when the wolf that was supposedly in storage jumps out at her but she quickly smacks it across the face with her staff taking the wolf off-guard before hits it in the stomach followed by an elbow to the chest and then a kick between the legs, causing the animatronic to release a high-pitched yelp as it clutched its "jewels" and slowly slid to the floor.

"Why did that hurt?" squeaked the wolf in a high-pitched voice before the night guard spin-kicked him out of the room.

The night guard then presses a button on one of the doors and reinforced steel bulkhead door drops down on the wolf's tail causing him to howl in pain before the door is lifted up long enough to let his tail get free before it closes.

The wolf holds its tail gingerly.

"How does this hurt?" whined the wolf in pain as he got up slowly and limped away from the security office before the steel door suddenly opened back up and he was shot in the back with an dark purple orb of some kind, knocking him onto his face.

"This is not my night." muttered the possessed wolf as he slowly got up again.

He slowly limps back into storage where he deactivates and the shadowy figure pulls himself out of Don, one of his eyes closed shut due to now having a black eye.

"How did I get a black eye? Heck, how did I feel pain while inside an animatronic?! I'm a freaking ghost for crying out loud!" yelled the figure before he growled and disappeared unaware of a remodeled Toy Freddy having seen the entire event and the animatronic bear slowly slinks off to find someone to warn.

* * *

The shadowy figure reappears in the main office and he's surprised to find some kind of data showing on a nearby computer. He slowly hovers over to the computer and begins looking it over.

"What...what are they planning?" muttered the figure as the data showed weapon system blueprints for all of the animatronics at the place.

Heavy footsteps are heard approaching and he quickly shuts down the computer before hiding in the shadows and the door to the office is nearly ripped off its hinges by Springtrap as he walks into the office and over to the recently shut down computer and starts it up. Springtrap begins going through files on the computer for a few hours before giving up and leaving the office, closing the battered door behind him.

The figure comes out of hiding slowly before he hears a guitar string being strummed and turns around only to get a phantom-like golden guitar to the face.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Like I said in the previous chapter with my version of the Marionette, slowly revealing him. If you've read my other stories, then this chapter's hint should click. If you've seen my DeviantArt stuff, it should click.

If you've figured out my version of the Marionette, don't spoil it for those who haven't.

Also...I may or may not have added another character reference from another story of mine just for comedic effect and given that the idea just fit.

Anybody else beginning to question how kid-friendly this place really is yet?


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The figure awakens to find himself back in the storage room where he left Don's body but a golden animatronic bunny is seen glaring down at him before sadly turning away and disappearing. A golden guitar knocks him out again.

Next Night...

Salty is seen hiding near the storage area where Don is being kept, waiting to see if what Toy Freddy had told him was true and when a yellow-eyed Don walks out of the room, the dog animatronic growls softly before stalking the possessed Don.

After a bit, possessed Don stops and turns around as Salty lunges at him, catching him by the jaws before slamming him onto his back.

"Don't you know that a wolf is more dangerous than dog?" snarled Delirious (1) as he kicked Salty across the floor and the dog quickly recovers and gets up.

"But a dog is more loyal because he has a master." snarled Salty before he punched Delirious in the face, sending the possessed wolf reeling.

Delirious snarls before pulling out Don's machete and swinging it at Salty who jumps back.

"No that ain't fair!" said Salty before he kicked Delirious between the legs only for the wolf to catch his leg before it impacted.

"Not this time!" snarled Delirious before he twisted the leg, breaking the knee servo and Salty stumbles back, careful of his now broken leg, "Awwwww, looks like I have to put the mutt down now."

Delirious pulls out Don's shotgun and fires, blasting a good-sized hole in the wall which narrowly missed Salty. Salty dodges the next two rounds fired at him before he's caught off-guard by claws raking across his face, ripping his fur across his snout and revealing his endoskeleton underneath. Salty stumbles back holding his snout and Delirious raises an eyebrow.

"What? You actually felt that?" said Delirious is surprise before Salty slashes him across the face and Delirious screams in pain as he holds his eye.

"An eye for an eye! Next time, read the schematics!" snarled Salty before he lunged for Delirious only to get punched the gut, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm going to make sure you tell no one about this you stupid mongrel." snarled Delirious before he fired the shotgun at Salty's chest point-blank and expected the dog animatronic to be blown apart like the alligator animatronic but instead only blew off the dog's fur revealing a light-weight reinforced titanium endoskeleton.

"What the?" said Delirious in shock before Salty bit down on his arm causing him to drop his shotgun as his arm was crushed by Salty's hydraulic jaws, "Holy shit! Let go of me arm ya bloody mutt!"

Salty looks and sees Don's eyes are blue as he tries to get his arm out of Salty's jaws before they switch to yellow after his head sparks for a second and Don then grabs Salty by the neck and headbutts him, causing Salty to release Don's arm and stumble back.

Delirious looks at his arm and finds that despite the damage, it still works but it hurts like hell. He then looks at the dazed Salty before lunging at him and he proceeds to rip apart the dog's costume, trying to find something important before he rips open Salty's throat and finds his voice box.

"You enjoy playing for kids...let's see you play after this." snarled Delirious as he crushed Salty's voice box in his claws before getting up and stomping down on the dog's face, breaking his jaws as he does so.

Delirious begins walking away as Salty stands up and looks at his broken voice box before putting it back into its place in his throat and tries to play his song only...

[Dishonored Soundtrack- Drunken Whaler]

...it no longer plays correctly. He then looks himself over and over 95% of his endoskeleton is visible and he looks like a robotic attack dog. He feels his face and notices that he now has "scars" on his snout and his ears feel jagged now. He looks at his hands and they now look like eight-inch razor blades. His eyes turn red and he growls before he lunges at Delirious, catching the wolf off-guard who only has enough time to grab Delirious by the throat before he's pinned to the ground by the angry dog animatronic.

Salty swings his claws at Delirious like a rabid dog trying to maul him, Delirious actually having a hard time keeping him at bay as he tries to avoid the claws and Salty's snapping jaws which look even worse now that they're broken. He begins trying to reach for the shotgun which has one round left in it from when he reloaded it before having Salty's jaws clamp down on his arm the first time.

He gets a finger on the stock of the shotgun and tries to grab it as Salty continues to try to maul him. After a short period of time which felt like minutes, Delirious gets a grip on the shotgun and jams it into Salty's jaws before pulling the trigger and the dog animatronic is blasted back into the wall, deactivated and not a scratch from the shotgun blast on him...excluding the smoking mouth.

Delirious slowly gets up before making a makeshift chain and collar and placing them both on Salty and he drags the deactivated animatronic into a part of the place that is currently under construction and jams the chain into a sturdy location, preventing the dog animatronic from escaping. Delirious proceeds to limp back to the storage room, holding his arm.

"How do these animatronics feel pain?" muttered Delirious to himself. He is unaware of radio static filling the air as a green eye watches him enter the main part of the restaurant.

* * *

The day, Pirate Cove is closed down as no one can find Salty but they hear mournful howling coming from the under construction section but they ignore it, thinking its someone playing a prank on the place.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Delirious is Possessed Don.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Two Nights Later...

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Goldy, Springtrap, Mangle, Billy and Sammy are seen in the backstage area. Over the past two days, they had noticed that the Marionette and Salty had disappeared and Don was acting up at night. Now they had been told to meet Toy Freddy in the backstage room and well, so far the Toy animatronic hadn't shown up and most of them were ready to just go back to what they were doing before the meeting when a damaged Toy Freddy is thrown at their feet and Delirious (Possessed Don, 1) walks into view with his shotgun and the nine get ready to defend themselves, Freddy's flamethrower popping out of his wrist and he points it at Delirious.

"Easy there you little brat." snarled Delirious before he gets a solid right hook from Springtrap, causing his head to spin 360 degrees and also making him dizzy from the spin.

"Don't you DARE call them brats!" snarled Springtrap, his jaws snapping open to reveal his human face.

"Ow...look, I'm not here to fight."

"And why should we believe you ya murderer?!" snapped Foxy brandishing his cutlass and a flintlock pistol, which like his cutlass, wasn't a prop.

"Wait...how do you know who I am?"

"As far as I know...my red-black eye lets me see things others can't. Like whose really behind that suit now!" snarled Foxy and Delirious takes a step back.

"Alright, so I murdered you four br- I mean, kids and I caused the old restaurant to close down because of your murders which got your purple-skinned freak friend stuck in that suit, big deal. We've got bigger fish to fry at the moment." said Delirious before Chica sent a foot between his legs and he clutched the spot in pain.

"Tim is not a purple-skinned freak ya big bully!" snapped Chica angrily.

"What is with my kiwis being abused?" squeaked Delirious as he fell onto his face in pain.

"Alright, break it up. Let's see what this jerk has to say. If we don't like it...we can always have our revenge all over again." said Freddy narrowing his eyes and batting his microphone in his hand.

Delirious slowly gets up.

"You've noticed the weapons on your animatronic bodies right?" said Delirious as he steadied himself.

"Yeah..." said Freddy as his flamethrower went back into his wrist. Bonnie is seen looking over his guitar which is a double-bladed axe guitar.

"Well...I did some digging and turns out that this so-called "kid friendly" place is really just a front." said Delirious.

"A front for what?" said Foxy crossing his arms, mindful of his hook.

"Some big military organization. Seriously, hi-tech weapons...animatronics being able to feel emotions AND PAIN? That's seriously fishy!"

"What do you-" began Freddy before he shut down as did most of those present excluding Springtrap, Mangle and Delirious.

"Okay, what just happened?" said Springtrap.

"Failsafe system I guess. Didn't see that in any of the blueprints I dug up..." muttered Delirious scratching his chin before Springtrap grabbed him by the throat harshly, "Hey, hey! Watch it!"

"You're going to help me cut the failsafe." snarled Springtrap.

"And why should I help you Purple Guy?" sneered Delirious before Springtrap's grip on his throat tightened.

"Let's see how long you live as an animatronic if you still need air..."

"Alright, alright! I'll help!" choked Delirious before Springtrap released him and he began rubbing his neck gingerly, "I'm still going to kill you."

"For what reason?"

"What reason?! How bout burning me alive?!"

"You deserved it."

"Oh, I deserved to be burnt alive? You realize that I was still alive even after my body was burnt to a f**king crisp?! My nerves were so fried that I couldn't even feel the pain anymore but it still hurt like hell! I hope that your karma catches up to you eventually you f**king purple-skinned bastard!"

"How bout I end you right here and now?!" yelled Mangle, her voice not laced with static as she grabbed Delirious by the throat and began choking him, her empty eye socket glowing a bright red.

"Get this stupid piece of shit off me!" choked Delirious as his eyes bulged out of his sockets as Mangle continued to strangle him, her grip tightening on his threat.

"Mangle, let him go." said Springtrap and the mangled white fox releases Delirious and he falls to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Why did they make these animatronics so life-like?!" yelled Delirious.

"Get moving." said Springtrap forcing Delirious to his feet and throwing him forward.

"Take it easy." snarled Delirious as he walked.

After a few minutes, they arrive in the manager's office. The office has a large painting on the east wall of a forest with deer in it, a bear skin rug is on the floor near a large bookcase on the west wall. In the center of the room is a large desk with a priceless Ming Dynasty Vase on it.

"So...where do we begin to look?" said Springtrap.

"How should I know? I only found most of this shit because apparently, the manager is too lazy to keep the computer off at night!" snapped Delirious swinging his hand towards the computer only to knock the vase...onto its side which then opens a hidden passageway under the desk, right under the desk's chair.

"I was expecting the bookcase to have the entrance switch." deadpanned Delirious.

"Too cliché." said Springtrap pushing Delirious aside as he walked down the stairs, Mangle going next followed by Delirious who mutters obscenities under his breath.

After walking down a spiraling staircase for what felt like ages, they finally come to a large room with weapon prototypes lining walls and work benches and a large computer terminal in the center of the room. The terminal has **"Animatronic Failsafe Activated"** flashing on it and Springtrap walks over to it and presses a button only for a **"Enter Password"** to appear and he growls before slamming his fist through it.

He screams in pain as electricity floods his system and the suit's jaws snap open revealing his face as he screams in agony. After a minute, the power to the building flickers before it comes back on and the smoking Springtrap falls onto his back and Delirious tilts his head in confusion before Springtrap takes a sharp breath of air and he twitches violently before sitting up.

"I hate computers." muttered Springtrap.

"That means you hate animatronics too." said Delirious.

"I said I hate computers, not robots."

"Computers led to robotics."

"Oh shut up." snarled Springtrap turning his back to Delirious while Mangle is seen looking over a patch of weapon prototypes on a wall.

...

"Let's get out of here." said Springtrap after a few minutes, walking back up the stairs slowly.

* * *

After walking back up the spiral staircase again, the three stop in the office and Springtrap closes the secret passageway, his back to Delirious and the possessed wolf suddenly draws a wicked looking dagger from his boot and prepares to literally stab Springtrap in the back.

"Scary Delirious Berry Pie!" came Goldy's voice from the office's doorway and Delirious freezes up and slowly turns towards Goldy.

"How...how do you know that name?" said Delirious in shock.

"1976."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

If you read my other stories, you'll know that that I create multiple versions of characters, both original and modified. Know who Delirious' full name refers to? Don't hate for it. It's a story, the original character has tons of alternate versions of himself and this an alternate universe! Fan-made universes are made to be fun and frankly, I'm having fun writing this. Also, next chapter: 1976, Delirious' backstory! :D

Monsters are made, not born.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Nothing new except that Scary Delirious Berry Pie belongs to me and a friend.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

1976; Fredbear's Family Diner...

Fredbear's Family Diner...

The place were it all began...

The place that was kid-friendly in advertisement but none of the kids themselves were always friendly...

Currently, two animatronics are seen on-stage, one is a golden bear with a blue top hat and bow tie with a microphone and blue eyes, the other is a golden bunny with a black bow tie, teal eyes and holding a golden electric guitar. The two are known as Golden Freddy Fazbear and Spring-Bonnie. Both of them are wearable animatronic suits but Spring-Bonnie's is riskier than Golden Freddy's. The two are insanely human-like in behavior to the point that they almost seem alive.

At the moment, the two are trying to deal with an eight-year-old kid that is literally bouncing with energy as he plays "catch me if you can" with the two, the two failing miserably at the moment due to how much energy he has. The kid is wearing a blue t-shirt, green jeans with black tennis shoes. His hair is a bright pink and insanely puffy. His eyes are also a bright blue. His teeth though are razor sharp.

The kid jumps onto Spring-Bonnie's back, catching the golden bunny off-guard and he face-plants onto the ground and the kid looks.

"Bonnie?" said the kid before Goldy catches the kid and he groans in disappointment as Spring-Bonnie gets up slowly.

"Geez, kid, you're fun but you can't always play with us. We have shows to do ya know." said Spring-Bonnie straightening his head a bit.

"I'm sorry. You two are just so much fun!" said the kid happily, smiling brightly before he slipped out of Goldy's grasp and began using the animatronic bear's arm like a swing.

"Come on kid, let's not go into a chase again." said Goldy as he grabbed the kid again.

"Aw come on, it's no fun when you guys play your music with other kids here." said the kid disappointed.

"Why?"

"They make fun of my hair and teeth, mostly my hair. Says that it's girl hair. So what if its a bright pink. It's natural. I hate it when they call me names..."

"What's your name kid?" said Spring-Bonnie tilting his head.

"Scary Delirious Berry Pie!"

"Well, Scary... can I call you that for short because your full name is way too long."

"Sure!"

"Alright then. Scary, me and Goldy will be your friends here at Fredbear's Family Diner and don't forget it kid!"

"Awesome!"

Scary then hugs both animatronics and Goldy looks at Spring-Bonnie quizzically and the animatronic bunny leans close.

"He's alone and needs friends. Place is supposed to be kid-friendly. One kid shouldn't be excluded from feeling welcomed here." whispered Spring-Bonnie to Goldy and the golden bear nods, understanding.

After a bit, the place opens for everyone else and the day begins.

One thing that's interesting is that Scary always came into the place before it officially opened but none of the current staff would try to stop him because he was just too full of energy and anyone who did try to catch him to throw him out would usually wind up on the floor breathing so hard that they could be mistaken for having a heart attack. The only ones who could actually catch him were Goldy and Spring, except when Spring had a manual operator inside his suit.

Spring was prone to malfunctions and they would have to remove his CPU to see what was wrong while someone would perform for him in his suit. Scary never hung out with them during those days because some of the workers who took his place were kind of mean and not as strong as Spring. Spring's suit was also dangerous but it was generally safe with a very low chance of it malfunctioning and killing the current human operator.

Of course, as the years went on, the names and bully would begin to eat at Scary...

* * *

1980...

Four years later and the place had expanded slightly. The place now had a total of eight animatronics, the eighth was rarely seen as it would stay in a large blue box in the newly constructed prize corner with a music box playing on the counter. That animatronic had suddenly appeared one day, literally at the place's doorstep and they had just taken it in, built the box it stayed in and they think that it created the music box.

They always kept the music box wound because the song was actually soothing.

At one point, there had been a white animatronic fox with a small parrot animatronic until toddlers got their hands on them and had torn the two apart before poorly putting them back together. For roughly six days since the first mangling, the day workers would fix the two until they just got tired of it and left the mangled fox in her current state and began calling her "The Mangle". Of course, only one kid would try to put her back together and said kid is seen sitting near her and trying to put her back together.

The kid is roughly five-years-old is wearing a purple t-shirt and purple shorts. His hair is black and slicked back with a rather spiky appearance. His skin is purple and he has green eyes. He is seen trying to reconnect one of Mangle's arms to its original place without any luck.

*Radio static*

"I'm sorry, I can't understand anything you say..." said the kid sadly as he looked at the arm's shoulder joint and the actual shoulder joint before face-palming finding that he was trying to put her right arm into her left shoulder and he sighs sadly.

"I don't think I can put you back together Mangle. Anything I accomplish is ruined the next day..." said the kid sadly.

"Need some help?" came a voice behind the kid and he turns around to see a twelve-year-old kid standing over him with flat pink hair hanging over one of his blue eyes. The purple-skinned kid tries to hide near Mangle, the white animatronic fox looking at the twelve-year-old skeptically as the five-year-old was prone to being picked on because of his purple skin.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt ya kid." said the twelve-year-old calmly and with a small smile on his face and the five-year-old slowly comes out.

"Y-yeah. I need help. I want to put Mangle back together decently." said the purple-skinned kid quietly.

"Well, seems like you're not having much success." said the kid picking up the arm and looking Mangle over, "Uh...where's her right shoulder?"

Until closing time the two tried to put the animatronic fox back together in the proper way but without any luck.

"Sorry kid. I don't think we can fix her." said the twelve-year-old sadly and the five-year-old looks at Mangle sadly before hugging her and she returns the hug with a hand and a foot.

"What's your name?"

"My real name is Tim but everyone calls me the Purple Kid." said Tim sadly, remembering how bullied he gets.

"Hey, that name's kind of funny. Better than the Pink-Haired Girl-boy." said the twelve-year-old crossing his arms angrily.

"I don't see what's so wrong with pink hair. It's just hair." said Tim tilting his head and the older kid's hair brightens slightly.

"Thanks. You're one of the few people not to make fun of my hair."

"What's your name?"

"Uh...Scary Delirious Berry Pie..."

"Scary...De...Delir...Del..."

"Just call me Scary." said Scary chuckling softly as Tim had tried to say his full name but had stumbled on "Delirious".

"Okay!"

"Seems like we're all misfits."

"Misfits?"

"Uh...we don't fit in around here."

"Yeah..."

"Well...see you tomorrow." said Scary getting up and walking away. Tim looks at Mangle before giving her her arm back and walking away. Mangle waves goodbye with her removed arm.

* * *

1987...

Seven years have passed and Tim hasn't given up on trying to fix Mangle with no success from the day he began. He had become friends with Scary but hadn't seen him for the past three years and was wondering what happened to him. He shrugged it off before he set back to trying to get Mangle to look like she used to. Mangle is seen looking at a clay figurine of herself made by Tim and was shocked at how he had remember how she used to look.

After a few hours of no success, Tim gets Mangle's arms back into their proper places when he hears footsteps and he turns around to see a 19-year-old wearing a guard uniform belonging to the restaurant. He has flat red hair that hangs over one of his eyes. His eyes are a dull blue and he looks down at Tim sternly.

"Time to leave kid." said the guard sternly.

"But...I just got Mangle's arms fixed." said Tim slowly looking between the guard and Mangle.

"It's time to leave. Place is closing. Follow the rules." said the guard pointing to a nearby sign where a **"leave before dark"** rule is seen.

"But...shouldn't you leave as well?"

"Night shift. Now get out of here Tim."

"Wait...Scary?"

Scary nods.

"Why...why do I have to leave? I don't want my hard work on Mangle to go to waste."

"I don't make the rules, I just follow them. Get going."

"But..."

"I SAID TO GET GOING YOU PURPLE-SKINNED BRAT!" yelled Scary angrily before his eye widens and Tim's eyes begin to water and he gets up and Scary tries to stop him only for the kid to be gone before he can say anything and Scary looks down sadly.

A deteriorated Spring-Bonnie is seen looking from the shadows and he looks down sadly before he removes his CPU chip because the company had begun to question how effective he was due to the spring-lock failures over the years which...resulted in a few bloody messes and more than one lawsuit and he falls onto his back and a worker picks up the chip and throws it into a nearby incinerator.

"Good riddance. Thing was getting so bad that he was a walking bear trap." muttered the worker dusting his hands off as he moved the soon to be empty suit over to a corner and set it into a sitting position.

[Pop Goes the Weasel]

"Oh shit. The music box died..."

The Marionette appears in front of him and seems to be wracked in pain before he grabs the worker and stuffs him into a super tiny jack-in-the-box before going back to his large music box before he hears crying behind it and he looks behind his box to see a purple-skinned kid crying. He looks over at the prize shelf before looking at the available prizes and he sees one final plushie of Spring-Bonnie and grabs it. He bends down and taps the kid on the shoulder gently and the kid gasps and looks up in shock and the Marionette holds the plushie out to him.

The kid slowly takes it before hugging the Marionette, shocking it and the Marionette slowly returns it.

The next day, Scary is fired for not being "kid-friendly" and Goldy is the only remaining original animatronic as the place begins to build replacements for the Toy animatronics which are put on hold when Mangle attacks a gunman for trying to rob the place and threatening a purple-skinned child who took a good conk to the head from the man's gun when he snuck up behind the kid.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Wondering how certain events here tie into the previous story? Read carefully...


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Nothing new. Hope you've enjoyed the twists! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Wait...I was...friends with you?" said Springtrap, confused as he didn't remember meeting Scary when he was a kid.

"Yeah and then I got fired because I yelled at you, I also lost another friend, Spring-Bonnie because apparently I became too much of a burden for him to help! He was helping me get over the anger the bullies were causing me along with you and then he just disappeared...three years I dealt with those names alone...and then I had a bad day and I snapped at you...I lost the last friend I had...then I heard about the incident and well...I just left the place behind...I guess I snapped or something...too late now. I'm a killer and...I'm not sorry about it. If I got a second chance...I'd do it all over again." said Delirious, his eyes showing that he means every word.

"Fine. A real friend wouldn't have let a bad day get to them anyway. And you know what? I actually remember someone calling me a purple-skinned brat at one point...now I know who it was." said Springtrap cracking his knuckles.

"Oh like I'm going to let you get payback for a simple mistake. You got the payback for the four little brats you became friends with after you became a guard at that stupid place." said Delirious before Springtrap's fist connected with his face and he was sent flying back, nuts and bolts hitting the ground.

"Never...call them brats." snarled Springtrap grabbing Delirious by the legs before he began to spin around before throwing Delirious through a weak wall and the possessed wolf skidded across the ground before he stood up and Springtrap walked through the hole in the wall and glared at Delirious angrily before sending a fist at him, catching him in the jaw.

Delirious stumbled back before recovering and he punched Springtrap in the ribs, causing him to stumble back before a barely audible click is heard...and Springtrap cries out when the suit constricts on him. Blood hits the floor and Springtrap falls to his knees and hands as blood drips from the suit.

"I'm...going to kill you again!" yelled Springtrap fighting through the pain as he got up, the suit constricting on him more with each movement. Springtrap's jaws snap open, revealing his real human face, now having fresh blood dripping down it. His eternal ear-splitting smile is wracked with pain and his lidless eyes are beginning to become bloodshot as blood begins to sting them.

"You're insane." said Delirious before Springtrap grabbed him by the throat.

"I'm not the insane one." snarled Tim before he delivered a haymaker to Delirious face, sending him rolling across the floor and nearly off the ledge of the oversized elevator shaft. Strangely, the manager's office was positioned right next to the under construction area and the two were currently fighting along the edge of the shaft for the elevator which was currently on the second story of the place. Wondering why the place had a second story? That's for later...

Delirious climbs back onto the edge before finding Springtrap's hands wrapped around his throat, choking him.

Delirious sent his fist into Springtrap's stomach, causing him to release Delirious and stumble back before Delirious punches Springtrap across the back of his head and the spot he hits happens to be the exact same spot the gunman hit him nearly 60 years ago and the force from the impact knocks Springtrap onto his face and he stops moving for a bit before he begins to slowly get up.

"I don't care if we were friends back then...you killed four kids...and I remember your eyes being blue...thanks for the memory jog." said Springtrap getting up despite being wracked in pain from the suit constricting him.

"Wait what? My eyes have always been blue." said Delirious, his spirit coming out of Don part way to reveal his eyes which are a bright yellow.

"They're a bright yellow. How delusional are you?"

"They're blue!"

"Do I have to show you with a mirror?!"

"They're blue and that's final!"

Springtrap walks over and rips out a good sized piece of one-sided glass from a nearby wall and shows it to Delirious and he sees he has yellow eyes.

"But...but they were always blue...how...how did they change to yellow...?" said Delirious in shock before he held his head and they changed to a blue in color with a slight yellow tint. He looks at his hands before looking at Springtrap and then looking at his hands again, "Spring was right...my anger would control me one day..."

"What?"

"Tim, just kill me before he gets back out."

"What? What's going on?"

"Spring said to never hold my anger in but to let it out in non-dangerous ways. Most of the time I counted to ten, that helped a lot actually, then he disappeared and I began to forget his lessons and let my anger build up...I had a really bad day when I snapped at you...I'm sorry...I'm a murderer now...just kill me before he gets back out." said Delirious looking down as his spirit hovered behind Don.

Springtrap remained cautious as he walked closer to Delirious before grabbing him by the throat and rearing his fist back only to cough up blood as a sudden pain pierced his chest.

"You made me lose my grip for a bit there with the blue eye thing didn't you?" snarled Delirious his eyes yellow again.

Springtrap coughed up blood before he sent his fist through Don's chest and through the motor box within. Delirious eyes widen as he feels Don's power fading.

"I die...you die..." coughed Tim as he smiled a pain-wracked smile that made his ear-splitting smile bigger.

"What are you?"

"A monster..."

"You're just a person in a suit. No you die while I get away again."

"No...not this time..."

Delirious tries to leave Don's body but can't and Springtrap laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"You're bounded to the suit..."

"Oh shit..."

"Oh well...I finally get to rest in piece..."

"Seriously? You WANTED to die?!"

"I've...been in this suit for nearly 40 years...you destroyed the cursed cybernetic that kept me from dying before...thanks for that..."

"Stop thanking me you purple-skinned freak!"

"You know what's funny about us?"

"What?"

"We're still misfits...and monstrous ones at that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a monster because you let the bullies get to you...I'm a monster because you did this to me...got me trapped in this suit...now we both die."

Springtrap forced his feet forward, causing Delirious' hand to break through the other side and he grunted in pain but kept going, forcing Delirious to step back...and off the elevator shaft edge.

The two fall nearly 400 feet before both land at the bottom of the shaft, Delirious crashing down hard and the animatronic he possessed being smashed apart from the impact. Blood is seen oozing down from a metal and Springtrap is seen impaled on it through the chest, the head's jaws close over his real face and his eyes begin to close slowly...

* * *

Goldy looks down the shaft and grimaces when he actually manages to spot Springtrap and he gets up sadly before he turns around to see five animatronics standing behind him, well four standing behind him, one hanging from ceiling.

"What happened?" said Freddy.

"Delirious is dead again." said Goldy.

"Where's Tim?" said Foxy looking around and Goldy removes his hat.

"You mean he-?" began Chica but Goldy's face said it all.

"He died didn't he?" said Bonnie and Goldy points down the shaft.

"Don't look, it's not pretty." said Goldy putting his hat on.

"That's just great. He dies but we're still..." began Foxy before the four fell to the ground, deactivated and Goldy raised an eyebrow before he did the math in his head and his eyes widened.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Nothing new. How many people thought Chapter 12 was the end?

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Tim's eyes slowly flicker open and he finds himself looking up at a black void with stars overhead. He sits up before holding his throbbing head and he notices that he's no longer smiling like a loon but he still has his scar.

"About time you two came to." came a voice above him and he slowly turns around to see a massive cloaked figure holding a golden scythe and sitting on a throne behind him.

"W-where am I?" said Tim slowly, trying to figure out what's going on.

"You and your former friend are in the plane between life and death. Both of you are dead but only one of you can go to the paradise side of death but due to one of my wraiths messing up my scrolls, I don't know which one of you is going to which."

"So how do we figure it out?" sneered Delirious crossing his arms angrily.

"That's easy. Fight for it." said the figure waving a skeletal hand nonchalantly.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" said Delirious raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for one...I'm one of the Grim Reaper's vast network workers and I'm not really in the mood for a smart-mouth when I give you two the choice to fight for which one goes to which place. Normally, I'd go with the one that lead a decent life."

"And which one of us had the decent life?"

The figure pulls out two scrolls and unfurls them, one is actually so long that it goes off the platform they're on.

"The long one belongs to you Scary Delirious Berry Pie and your life...oh, you'd be dead if you met a friend of mine but since you're already dead...you'd die again because I'd want to see what he'd do to you. Tim on the other hand, despite his mistakes, actually led a decent life."

"And what makes you think you're the boss of me?"

Delirious finds the figure's scythe pointed under his chin.

"Because I can erase your soul from existing with a simple swing of this scythe." said the figure, his voice laced with venom.

"Okay, fine. I'll fight the purple-skinned freak for the afterlife."

"Not how I was expecting to die." said Tim rubbing his neck.

"Yeah. Turns out you were actually supposed to die the day you got crushed by that suit but that implant prevented that. Nothing I could without interfering with the affairs of the living though. Also, I'd probably be breaking the story if I appeared before now."

"Wait...what?" said Tim and Delirious and the figure waved them off.

"Forget you heard that last part. Me being stupid because of one of my cousins being a constant fourth-wall breaker. (1)" said the figure before he grabbed a ball of greenish-bronze energy and threw it away from the platform. The energy then turned into an arena and the two are surrounded by golden energy before being thrown into the arena.

"Have fun! Everything goes except low-blows. I hate low-blows and if that rule is broken, I'm sending the rule-breaker to hell." said the figure nonchalantly.

The two get up and dust themselves off before getting into defensive stances...until Delirious pulls a claymore out of his hair.

"Oh that's fair!" said Tim before he did a "Matrix-dodge" under the blade and Delirious' mouth drops as Tim stands back up effortlessly. Tim rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck, "I forgot how agile I was outside that suit..."

"Oh shit." cursed Delirious before Tim kicked him in the stomach, staggering him and causing him to clutch his stomach, "You dirty cheat."

"I'm not the one using a sword against an unarmed fighter." said Tim before dodging the claymore aimed for his neck.

"You also got a height advantage!(2)"

"So? Jealous that I got taller than you?"

"Shut up you purple-skinned lanky freak!"

Tim backflips away from Delirious before back-flipping onto a wooden spike and balancing on it.

"Show off." muttered Delirious.

"Oh shut up and fight already you psychopath." said Tim before dodging a cleaver thrown at him.

[DAGames- I'm the Purple Guy] (3)

Delirious charged Tim and swung down with his claymore only to cleave the wooden spike in half and receive a solid kick to the face, knocking him back and causing him to lose his grip on the sword. Tim then swept Delirious' feet out from under him, caught his foot and spine-blasted him once before trying to slam his foot down on Delirious' chest only for him to roll out of the way.

Tim is then hit in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before receiving a hard right to the face followed by a disorienting ear-clap causing him to clutch his ears before getting spin-kicked in the face, knocking him onto his back. Delirious pulls out a machete and tries to impale Tim with it only to receive a sharp kick to the chin causing the machete to fly out of his hands and clatter to the ground a few feet away and Delirious to stumble back before wiping his lip off and looks at the blood on his hand before smiling and charging Tim.

Tim side-steps, catches him and pile-drives him. Delirious slowly gets up only to receive a sharp right hook to face followed by a left then another right followed by an uppercut and then a spin-kick sending him flying back.

"Okay...this fight is getting us nowhere." said Delirious getting up slowly.

"Better than letting the guy in the cloak decide right?" said Tim.

"Yeah but I'm tired of this stalemate." said Delirious before he pulled a .44 magnum out of his hair.

"Oh that's really fair." said Tim rolling his eyes.

"He did say anything goes."

"Including this?" came a voice behind Delirious and his eyes widen as the four kids grab him and quickly disarm him before they begin pulling him towards black gates.

"FOUL! I CALL FOUL!" yelled Delirious struggling against their grip.

"I did say anything was allowed." chuckled the figure as he watched.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DIRTY LIAR!" snarled Delirious, looking at the figure angrily.

"You can't kill what's already dead...undead...alive-dead...whatever!" said the figure removing his hood to reveal a skeleton head wearing a gold Spartan helmet (4).

Delirious' eyes widen before he struggles even more against the four's grip.

"I don't think we can pull him to hell." said Luke thinking.

"Won't we go to hell too if we pull him into those gates?" said Sara.

"Dang. We didn't think this through did we?" said Logan sheepishly before the black gates are opened from the inside and huge black claws opened them and the Marionette comes out, his mask missing along with most of his costume revealing red fur, red scales and dragon wings and a single horn on his head, the horn being serrated and twisted. The horn is also on the side of his head not covered by the black costume revealing a fox/dragon like face. Stitches also line his head along his visible fox ear. (5)

"No you didn't but I'll take it from here." said the Marionette grabbing Delirious with one of his claws and the four released him as the Marionette began pulling him towards the gates with ease.

Delirious grabs the ground with his fingers, trying to prevent himself from being dragged to hell by the freakish nightmare creature.

"I'm not going to hell! I'm not!" yelled Delirious as he tried to fight the Marionette.

"I did say you hadn't seen the last of me. Now you're going to pay like that one guy did. NOBODY BREAKS MY ILLUSIONS AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!" snarled the Marionette before he tossed Delirious into the air and caught him, his claws wrapping all the way around him and he looks at Delirious evilly, "You only saw one part of my world. My friend wants a piece of you now. We're going to have so much fun in hell."

The Marionette disappears back into the black gates, the screaming Delirious in tow. The black gates slam shut before they disappear in a plume of hellfire.

"Well, that was interesting." said the figure putting his hood back on and floating over to the five.

"So...now what?" said Tim unsure as to what happened next.

"Now...you get to finally rest in peace. All five of you." said the figure cutting open a hole in the void, revealing a bright white light.

Tim looks extremely nervous before looking behind him, thinking the Springtrap suit will be there but only sees Spring-Bonnie who waves before disappearing. Tim looks forward as the four kids pull him through the hole and they disappear into the light.

[End Song]

* * *

Three Days Later; Fredbear's Pizza Parlor...

The restaurant is closed down with a thought to be offline police scanner came online and was sending a broken transmission that was easily translated and the manager and assistant manager were found out in their plans and arrested. The two got completely different sentences though for some reason despite what they were doing. The assistant manager only wanted to overthrow the government and was sentenced to fifty years in prison. The manager wanted to rule the world and was given the death penalty.

Don't question those sentences because frankly...it's a story.

Eventually the place was bought and reopened and Suzie was fixed up and fully repaired. The weapon systems were removed from the animatronics but Don and Springtrap were never found because the elevator shaft was closed off and forgotten after the weapons stored on the second story were removed and confiscated.

Salty...never recovered and kept himself hidden from sight of children causing his act to be cancelled much to the dismay of the children who frequented the place. The night lady kept her job and strangely never complained about the howling animatronic at night.

Goldy eventually broke down and his endoskeleton was scrapped but they kept his suit intact because...some thought that the suit was haunted but who believes in ghost nowadays? The four animatronics that had the souls of the kids in them, may have kept a small hint of those they once contained because at night...they'd act childish but nobody really cared as the place had decent management finally and for fifty years...everything was great at the place.

* * *

Fifty Years Later...

A bloodshot glowing green eye shoots open and looks around sporadically as hushed whispering is heard.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Read my other stories to get this cameo

(2) Tim is 7' 1", Delirious is 6' 5"

(3) The beat of the song matched the idea so go with instrumental. Also, I do not own the song, the song belongs to DAGames and it's a very awesome song, helped me plan this chapter ahead of time.

(4)Same as (1).

(5) If you've read my other stories, this hint should REALLY ring some bells. If not...I'm not spoiling anything. If you've figured out my version of the Marionette, don't spoil it for those who haven't!


End file.
